<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Electric love by letswatchthestars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779113">Electric love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/letswatchthestars/pseuds/letswatchthestars'>letswatchthestars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, George is in a band, George plays the electric guitar, Heartbreak, Internalized Biphobia, Light Angst, Love Letters, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strangers to Lovers, Unrequited Crush, george is hot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:02:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/letswatchthestars/pseuds/letswatchthestars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Moving countries can be extremely overwhelming for some. For Dream? Not at all. He gets to meet his best friend after years of talking online, experience new things, make new friends... What could possibly go wrong? Meeting George. </p><p>Everything unravels once he meets George. New feelings evolve, discoveries are made, crushes are developed... All because of this one boy with his stupidly pretty face. It's all his fault.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Electric love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!! I want to say thank you for checking out this ff! It means so much to me, truly. This is my first ever 'story' if you'd even call it that, so I apologise if it doesn't meet anyone standards. I'm still learning and developing my writing skills. </p><p>I hope you enjoy reading this ff just as much as I enjoy writing it. :D</p><p>(I'm also sorry for how short the first 'chapter' is, this is like a tester chapter to see if anyone would actually be interested reading it, if so, I will continue, If not I won't continue)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of the radio softly playing in the background filled the air, looking out the window every now and then to see the new sights that surrounded him.</p><p><em>I'm finally here—</em> <em>I'm finally home.</em></p><p> </p><p>Dream smiled with a sense of bliss as the car slowly came to a halt. With every step he took once exited the car, was a step closer to finally feeling at home, happy... genuinely happy. </p><p>Although Dream knew he would miss Florida, he knew he wasn’t going to miss the stifling summers that brought along many a storms and heat waves— he more so preferred the cold, winter days where he could cuddle up with his cat, patches, whilst watching a movie on the sofa. </p><p>Drawn away from his thoughts, his phone chimes. It was a Discord message from Sapnap, his online best friend. He’s been best friends with Sapnap for around 7 years now, and soon enough, he was going to be able to see him in person, talk to him in person, hang out with him in person, all the things he’s been wanting to do for so long, are finally going to happen within a matter of hours.</p><p>
  <strong>Sapnap</strong>
</p><p>Hey man, I hope you had a safe flight.</p><p>Can’t wait to see you at school tomorrow!!!</p><p>I can show you around and introduce you to all my friends, it’s gonna be sick.</p><p> </p><p>Dream smiled at his dimly lit screen, that illuminated his freckled face ever so slightly. Excitement rushed over him as he had been reminded of the occasion tomorrow. He was finally going to see his best friend.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Dream</strong>
</p><p>I’m so excited!</p><p>Never thought I’d be excited about school but here I am, being excited over school.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sapnap</strong>
</p><p>xD me too</p><p>Anyway, you should probably get some sleep if you want to wake up on time tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Dream</strong>
</p><p>Yeah, you’re probably right.</p><p>Night :)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sapnap</strong>
</p><p>Night night sweetie ;)</p><p> </p><p>The blond lets out a quite laugh as he shuts off his phone and shoves it away into the back pocket of his mangled blue jeans. He couldn’t go to sleep just yet; he still had a few boxes he had to carry inside.</p><p> </p><p>As he swings the front door open with his foot, he is greeted with an empty hallway filled with darkness, as no lights had been turned on yet. “Keep it moving, keep it moving!” A voice yelled with a hint off sarcasm in their voice.</p><p>Dream turned around to see his mother struggling to hold a box. Without thinking twice, he placed his box onto the ground and grabbed the one his mum was holding. Instantly feeling the weight difference, his arms were pulled towards the ground by how heavy the box was. “Geeze. What could possibly be in this box that’s making it so heavy?” His mother laughed and shrugged her shoulders in confusion, soon after then grabbing the box Dream was previously carrying.</p><p>Walking off with the box, he makes his way into the cold empty house. The only noise being his feet, drumming against the floor. He placed the box in the living room and made his way upstairs into a bedroom he had now claimed as his. He walks around his empty room aimlessly, with his hands in the pocket of his bright green hoodie.</p><p> </p><p>Dream makes his way over to the windowsill and sits down, opening the window just a crack, enough for the cold winter air to ripple into his room. He stares out into the sky, watching the stars, and pointing at each different constellation he finds.</p><p>He allows a smile to slowly creep onto his face. The cold crisp air washes over his face, dusting his freckled cheeks and nose with a bright pink glow.</p><p>He sits at the window for what seems like forever. Admiring the stars and their beauty. A chill runs down his spine as the air becomes colder as the night drags on.</p><p>He could get used to this— sitting at this exact window, breathing the brisk breeze, alone with his thoughts, all his past worries disappearing into the abyss.</p><p> </p><p>“Clay… You should get some sleep. You wouldn’t want to be late for school tomorrow.” A soft voice spoke snapping Dream back to reality. His mum was stood at his door with a sleeping bag and a pillow, sat next to the door frame. He hums in agreement and thanks his mum. They both say their goodnights and his mum walks out shutting the door behind her softly, being weary that she’d make too much noise.</p><p>Instead of taking her advice, he decided to stay up a little longer and admire the scenery.</p><p>The ground outside was covered in a layer of icy snow. The once brown tree branches were now painted white from the snow that had fallen during the day. A frozen over lake, further in the distance was illuminated by a few lamp posts surrounding the lake.</p><p>With every sight Dream saw, he let it linger for a moment in his mind. Although he was probably going to live here forever, he wanted to remember everything.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA</p><p>I hope you enjoyed the first page, chapter, idk what to call it. </p><p>Yet again, this is a tester chapter (hence why its so short) to see if anyone would actually read this.<br/>I would love to hear feedback as I am always trying to find more ways to improve my writing skills!!</p><p>THANK YOU!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>